


冰山大火

by Nero515



Series: 電影情未了 [2]
Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nero515/pseuds/Nero515
Summary: （和隔壁《遇襲紀》同一個世界設定，有輕微聯繫。）冰山大火。當冰山開始融化，火光輕易被吞沒，無窮無盡的海水就要淹沒整個世界，而海底才是我們的歸宿地。
Relationships: Chen Youwei/He Changxi, 宥希哈 - Relationship
Series: 電影情未了 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547275





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇很奇怪，我也不知道我寫的時候在想什麼，我自己看第二遍的時候我的表情都很奇怪⋯⋯😂  
> 如果被雷到請不要猶豫地點❌退出。。。

●●●

何昶希和黃嘉新是高中同學，恰好也到了同一個地方上大學，他們高中時的關係還可以，是整天一起行動的那種，但深層來說也算不上太熟，到現在也就是微信偶爾還會講幾句點程度。

黃嘉新讀了表演系，何昶希因為成績夠不到原本選的專業，就被調劑去了哲學系，整天上課對著馬克思主義睡大覺，對時尚倒是感興趣到了會研究的程度，打工也選了去愛○仕當導購，留下一堆空白的哲學作業。

某天何昶希突然看見黃嘉新的朋友圈發了張他喜歡的服裝牌子的圖，配字是「選上了」，連評論都省了忍不住立刻私框問他，這條朋友圈是什麼意思。

我去試鏡被選上了。黃嘉新回。

這家牌子？是什麼的試鏡？何昶希繼續追問。

他們品牌的宣傳片吧。

過了會可能是因為懶得解釋，黃嘉新直接把招聘試鏡的宣傳連結發給了他，何昶希一字一句認真看著要求，直到看見「表演系專業」就給了他當頭一棒。

為什麼他們不找模特要找演員？

何昶希忍不住跑過去追問，那些要求基本上他都滿足，就只是除了「表演」的部分，要不是因為這個他絕對現在就打算打電話過去了。這個牌子是國內新興的品牌，現在還算小眾不是很大牌，但設計卻十分合何昶希心水，要是可以去幫這個牌子拍片還能先試穿他們的新系列，何昶希想想都覺得開心。

因為是有劇情的宣傳片吧。黃嘉新敷衍地回。

比起十分在意的何昶希，黃嘉新的每句回覆都顯得像是嘲諷。

當初何昶希的成績和黃嘉新差不多，都屬於爛泥扶不上牆的，黃嘉新仗著有張不錯的臉皮就去報了表演系，何昶希當然也可以這麼做，但是他的死穴正好就在「表演」身上。

當初也不是沒試過去演，也上過表演課，但演的時候就是不行。簡而言之就是，何昶希不會演戲，對演戲一竅不通，如果說還過得去的水平是溫帶，那他就是完全正中寒帶的那種。

何昶希了解這個牌子每一季新品，品牌理念走向風格，卻不能去試鏡；被選上的黃嘉新很明顯連這個牌子的長串英文全名都拼不上，更不要說什麼理解品牌內涵了，但他卻可以叫他演什麼就演什麼，輕而易舉。

氣死了。

氣死我了！！

氣死我了氣死我了！！！

何昶希一直咒罵到去打工，在愛○仕店裡像一個準備燃燒的炸藥桶，臉臭得不要說客人，就連店員同事都不敢靠近，幸好本來就不會有太多客人，就任由何昶希在一邊臭臉了。

何昶希在擺著櫥窗的包包，用力得像那些包是他扔下的魚雷，一個個安置好，準備炸死任何靠近的人。

何昶希沈浸在自己的珍珠港世界，完全沒有意識到有個人在櫥窗外看了他好久，何昶希擺好包之後就進店裡找個位置站著，就像平時一樣等客人進門，只不過這次是不爽版的。

那個人看見何昶希進去，也跟著進店裡，從進門開始就一直盯著何昶希，何昶希的心思完全沒有放在有客人進門這件事上，只看著遠處的某一點發呆，腦內一遍遍演出戰爭畫面。

陳宥維的劇本寫好已經一個禮拜了，眼看時間不多了，短片要趕緊開拍，要不然就趕不上交作業期限了，導師看完劇本後還特別期待，說到時候要拿他的成品去參賽，肯定能獲獎。

但陳宥維才不在意什麼獲獎不獲獎，他在意的是寫劇本時腦裡的主角，突如其來的靈感讓他的劇本寫得一氣呵成，現在差的就只是一個合適的演員來演他的角色。

他找了隔壁表演系的李汶翰幫忙，看了好多個表演系的都覺得不對勁，而組員都覺得很好，時間流逝，組員都急得巴不得陳宥維趕緊選一個，陳宥維卻還是像一尊大佛不願點頭：那些都不是我劇本裡的主角。

那你劇本裡的主角到底是怎樣的！組員被氣個半死。

不知道。陳宥維十分乾脆地回，但我見到他的時候，我就絕對知道那會是他。

陳宥維剛好想去商場買個東西，高檔商場進去一樓都是一排奢侈品品牌，陳宥維平時都是目不斜視進去找他的目標，不會為這些他毫不感興趣的東西駐足。別人都說陳宥維喜歡讀書，但陳宥維只是喜歡接觸任何東西，一切東西都可以是素材，都可以是有趣的，但如果說這個世界有什麼陳宥維不感興趣的東西，那大概就是Fashion。

但這次他剛好就是看多了某個櫥窗一眼，大概是因為他從未見過這樣的店員在擺放櫥窗，稍微有點好奇就停下來看了看，這個店員像甩麵團一樣對待那些名貴包包，表情看起來恨不得把他看見的一切撕碎，陳宥維還是第一次見這樣深仇大恨的店員。

陳宥維看見那個店員的臉，有著好看的五官，幾乎完美地穿著品牌西服，有可能是因為過於完美而透露出冷漠疏離感，頭髮梳的一絲不苟，在攝影機的鏡頭裡肯定每個角度都是完美的。

當那個店員擺完包準備回店裡，陳宥維就知道這個店員就是他「腦海中的主角」了，他腦裡毫無計畫卻毫不猶豫，走進這家如果不是這個店員他大概一輩子都不會進的店。

陳宥維直接向何昶希的方向走去，何昶希靠著一個玻璃櫃臺，裡面擺放著各式女士錢包，陳宥維走到何昶希隔壁，這個不敬業的店員還是紋絲不動，一點都沒有要服務客人的意思。

陳宥維只好敲了敲玻璃檯面，開口說，我想買個錢包。

何昶希聽到之後才慢慢地轉頭，一臉冷漠，陳宥維默認那是奢侈品店店員的常規高傲，忍住然後厚臉皮叫何昶希給他介紹錢包。

你用的嗎？何昶希掃了他一眼，頭都沒低下去，抽出鑰匙打開玻璃櫃，還是給你的女朋友買？

都可以。陳宥維隨便說，看著何昶希從櫃裡拿出一個暗紫色的長錢包，遞給他說，這款是經典款又不花哨，低調奢華。

陳宥維接過錢包隨便看了看，心思完全沒放在錢包上，又看回何昶希：這是你給我選的，還是你自己會想要的？

何昶希這才給了陳宥維一個正眼，這種假借買東西進來找他的人也不是沒有遇到過，有時候的確是會因為何昶希的臉和三言兩語就真的買了東西，當然最後免不了求他加個微信。也是一種提高自己營業額的手段，但可惜的是今天的何昶希無心賣東西，管他愛買不買。

是因為它在打折，感覺會對你比較友好一點。

何昶希這麼說，陳宥維看了看自己買東西出街的打扮，隨便的t恤格子衫雖然不至於邋遢，但走進這樣的奢侈品店還是有點格格不入。

早知道我今天就穿好點，陳宥維這麼想，但也不清楚這個「穿好點」的界線在哪，看著何昶希又轉過頭不看他，就知道自己不應該講那麼多有的沒的，應該直接進入主題。

其實我不是進來買東西的。

我知道。何昶希毫不留情面。

我是xx學院導演係的學生，我叫陳宥維（說到這裡掏出了不知道為什麼隨身攜帶的學生證），想問你不知道有沒有興趣當我短片的主角呢？因為我看到你的第一眼就覺得你很合適，絕對就是我短片裡的主角形象⋯⋯我很希望你可以當我的主角。

陳宥維說完，等待何昶希的反應，何昶希聽到「短片」和「主角」這幾個關鍵詞，像被點燃了導火索，猛的轉頭看著陳宥維。

陳宥維看著何昶希轉頭，表情也不一樣了，還以為他對此有興趣，繼續說，雖然報酬不多但是還是會有報酬的，這個我們可以之後再商量。如果你有興趣的話可以先看看我的劇本⋯⋯

何昶希本來就因為該死的演員氣半死，突然又跑出一個人過來說想找他當主角，拍短片。和黃嘉新同一間大學的什麼狗屁導演係，他一點都不在乎，想起黃嘉新能去那個牌子他不行就來氣，口氣也瞬間冷漠到極點。

不要。我又不是演員。

但我覺得你真的很合適。

對方誠懇的雙眼看起來也不太像真的在耍人，也不惜亮出了自己的學生證，可惜的是，就算何昶希真的答應，他也是個演不了戲的。

我不會演戲。

何昶希冷冰冰地說，陳宥維知道再說下去印象會變更差，於是他決定避難就易，說，要不加個微信吧，我發給你看劇本，你可以看完再決定。

何昶希看陳宥維那麼執著， 被自己冷言冷語也沒有澆滅他的信心，忍不住心軟了一點，換個方向想被帥哥要微信也不算是件壞事，更何況，他雖然穿的很上不了臺面，但臉是真的長的挺好的，看起來也是何昶希會喜歡的類型。

好啊，何昶希最後說，但你不要抱太大希望就是了。


	2. Chapter 2

●●●

陳宥維的微信來得比想像中要快，何昶希迅速收到了他發來的介紹和劇本文件，何昶希隨手點開看見那麼多字就想睡覺，感覺就和他的專業作業一樣讓人雲裡霧裡，不想看多兩眼。

陳宥維發的越多，何昶希就回得越不感興趣，想用冷言冷語來逃避話題，澆滅對方的熱情。

陳宥維問，能不能再出來見面談一談。何昶希本想拒絕，但轉念一想自己也沒什麼事，答應一個帥哥的邀請其實也不是壞事。

我不想浪費時間。何昶希發過去，看見對方正在輸入中，他就發了下一句：除非你請我吃飯。

對方回得迅速，立刻就說好。何昶希覺得這樣說不定會讓他覺得請自己演戲有希望，於是又補了句。

事先聲明，就算你請我吃飯我也不一定會答應的。

當然。陳宥維回。

陳宥維沒打招呼就去了李汶翰宿舍，幸好這個大忙人還沒出門開始他的夜生活，在宿舍裡對著手機，開門發現來的是陳宥維還有點驚訝。

你怎麼過來了？

想問你借個東西。

借什麼？

借件衣服。思來想去你可能是我認識的人裡最容易借到像樣點的衣服的人了。陳宥維說，李汶翰一邊疑惑，一邊打開衣櫃給他看，那你想要怎樣的？怎麼突然要借衣服。

陳宥維像市場買西瓜的人，其實自己不明白但也要習慣性拍拍西瓜一樣，一件件看李汶翰的衣服，實際卻毫無想法。

我的衣服都太「休閒」了點⋯⋯因為我晚上約了人吃飯。

李汶翰挑眉，約了人吃飯就要特地借衣服穿件好的去？太不像你了陳宥維，你終於開始和人交往了嗎？

我找到我的主角了，不過對方還沒有答應要出演，我請他吃飯順便談一談。

這件黑色的行不行？李汶翰拎出一件休閒款西裝外套扔給他，陳宥維看了眼，發現自己根本無法給出評價：你覺得行就行吧，我實在沒什麼意見。

對了，你能順便給我推薦一個吃飯的地方不？

那就，取決於你到底是想請他當你的主角，還是想泡他了。

都有。陳宥維不假思索地說，毫不害臊。

●●●

晚上陳宥維準時出現在餐廳門口，何昶希也到了。何昶希穿著藍色印有椰子樹圖案v領襯衫，外套米白色寬鬆西服，沒有太多複雜的搭配，但每個細節都顯得精緻又漫不經心。

相比之下，陳宥維的衣服乾巴巴地掛在身上，這件西裝外套和他任何別的東西看起來都不搭，李汶翰大概也沒想到自己的衣服在陳宥維身上會這麼災難，陳宥維覺得這可能是「像樣點」了吧，但這件衣服還不太合身，陳宥維一直不自在地扯著衣服。

何昶希上下盯著他看來好久，實在想不通為什麼一個帥哥穿衣服會這樣子，他當場就笑出了聲。

陳宥維撓了撓頭，看著身上，自己也覺得有點好笑，就順手把西裝外套脫了，放在一邊。

讓你見笑了。

何昶希捂嘴笑夠了，停下來看見陳宥維脫掉了那件西裝外套之後，剩下一件襯衫隨手撩起袖子，這樣更顯得隨意好看。

陳宥維看何昶希還在盯著他看，忍不住問，我穿的真的有那麼糟糕嗎？

還行，前提是沒有了那件外套的話。何昶希如實說。

他們坐下後先點了菜，這間餐廳在主打藝術設計的大樓內，周圍都是年輕人和外國人，遠離市中心的吵雜，主打紅藍配色的裝潢不落俗套別緻。

你今天不用去上班嗎？陳宥維問。

我是兼職的，不用每天都去。何昶希說，那你除了上課就是找人拍東西？沒別的了？

這樣還不夠嗎？

我覺得上課很無聊。

你還在讀書？讀什麼系？

⋯⋯哲學。

真的嗎？陳宥維聲音高了一度，何昶希還以為他會覺得很無聊，沒想到陳宥維卻繼續說：我倒是覺得挺有意思的，你們上課都學些什麼？

不知道，我都沒聽。何昶希回，見陳宥維有點失望，就說：你感興趣的話自己下次過來聽聽看啊。

原本只是隨口說的，看著陳宥維卻認真思考起來，何昶希開始覺得對方說不定真的會把這個主意當真，有點頭疼，他該不會真的想來吧。

好主意。陳宥維說。

點的飲料先上了，何昶希點了杯牛奶，陳宥維點了杯可樂。

他們喝著東西，就沒一個人再開口，在等待上菜的這段時間，他們都沒看手機，只能互相盯著，陳宥維突然想起Pulp Fiction的「Uncomfortable silence」，他看著何昶希，何昶希也看著他。

何昶希平時習慣了都由對方來找話題，他只需要回應就行了，但當對方不講話了，他又覺得這樣好像也不錯；而陳宥維覺得，如果你我都覺得不說話也沒關係的話，又需要再說嗎？

菜上來了，吃到一半，陳宥維還是需要講回目的：你覺得劇本怎麼樣？

單刀直入，何昶希心想以為還能多避開一會聊這個，看來是沒辦法。

何昶希隨口說著，還行⋯⋯手上用叉子戳著食物。

你根本就沒看對不對。陳宥維說，這在他意料之中。我可以現在現場給你講一下劇本⋯⋯

何昶希嘆了口氣，聳了聳肩打斷他，我不想騙你，我演戲真的很爛，你找其他人來演吧。

陳宥維放下刀叉，可是我只想要你，不想要其他人。

真是信手拈來又敢說，何昶希想，他是不是覺得如果這樣說自己就不會拒絕了？但何昶希看著陳宥維一臉嚴肅，挖苦的話也說不出口了，只聽見陳宥維繼續說，因為拍的是短片，拍攝時間不長，內容含量也不多，對演戲部分對要求自然也不會高。

我是真的很希望你來演，這是真話，當我看到你的第一眼我就覺得我的主角非你莫屬。雖然不想自誇，但我是一個很堅持的人，大概會煩你到你答應為止⋯⋯

陳宥維笑了笑，況且你沒試怎麼知道，你不如看了劇本試試再說吧？

你試了，到時候再拒絕我也不遲。

陳宥維理據充分，何昶希也不能再拒絕，姑且說了好，本想說我回去之後會看的，沒想到陳宥維當場拿出了劇本給他，翻開指著第二頁：你就看看演這一小段就好了，很簡單就像你在和我對話一樣，現在就試試吧。

何昶希心想這個人真的很會得寸進尺，只要稍不留神就只能按著他的步子走，厚臉皮且自知，帶著種純天然的自信，又剛好劃在無法令人討厭的範圍裡，讓人無法拒絕。

更何況，自己說了好，現在也只能硬著頭皮上了，反正等下陳宥維看見他演的，估計就會立刻轉身走人吧？但是想到這裡，又不禁有點失落。畢竟第一次聽到有人對自己說「我只想要你」這種誇大其詞的話，這樣一聽就是虛假的吹捧話而已，內心卻有那麼百分之一覺得動人。

愚蠢的感性作祟。

而現實殘酷，不切實際的夢終要結束，何昶希等著陳宥維看完他的「演技」後，大概會後悔說出剛剛的那句話。

何昶希拿起劇本，看著那段，清了清嗓子，最後還是警告般說了句：你不許笑。

好。陳宥維答應得乾脆。

過了五分鐘。

長達世紀末死寂一般的尷尬。首先不說那木頭一樣生硬的語氣，就連對著念白也磕磕絆絆，更不要說從頭到尾僵硬到極點的表情，與其說是表演，不如說是上行刑場凌遲比較貼切。

陳宥維低頭摀著臉，他努力過了，但完全忍不住他的笑聲，憋得滿臉通紅。

同樣是嘲笑，和剛剛何昶希嘲笑他的衣服一樣，但反過來何昶希卻一點都受不了，他覺得陳宥維此刻的笑簡直是莫大的侮辱，自己剛剛還有一瞬間覺得他值得相信，現在何昶希只想拿起叉子把陳宥維戳成馬蜂窩，再把他從二十樓扔下去。

都說了你不許笑！！

何昶希猛地將劇本摔在桌子上，和剛剛他擔心陳宥維會立刻離場剛好相反，他立刻頭也不回地起身離開。

表演這種東西靠的是天份，明明當初是和黃嘉新一起上的表演課，結果就是有的人行有的人不行。

成績也不好，調劑去了一點都不愛的哲學系，在家就會看到爸爸預料之中的目光，催促他不如趕緊去自己的公司上班，而不是讀毫無前途的哲學；而媽媽就會滿不在乎地說，讓希希讀完大學再說嘛，幹嘛那麼早就讓他去你公司上班。

就算比別人更容易就能夠得到想要的東西，每季的新衣服和包包，每天不重樣地出現在課堂上，打扮的像全世界最不會低頭的人，然而內心早就接受妥協現實，他只有大學這最後自由又黯淡的時光了。

爸爸不會願意讓他從事時尚相關行業，即使那是他唯一感興趣的東西，他就報復一般地去當一些臨時模特、在奢侈品店裡打工，想著萬一有一天爸爸發現他出現在雜誌內頁、或是來店裡發現他是店員，一直以為自己什麼都做不了的爸爸臉上會出現的表情。

但也只不過是幼稚無力的反擊，想證明自己，卻發現根本無人在意。

何昶希最後才發現，自己流了眼淚，明明平時都毫不在乎，現在卻在這裡像個傻子一樣自憐自艾，都怪那個該死的陳宥維。

陳宥維見何昶希跑出去了，自己立刻起身，想跟著追出去卻被拉住結帳，好不容易結帳完，邊跑出去邊內心求何昶希一定不要走遠。

這片地方比較冷清，現在除了來吃飯的以外都沒什麼人，隔壁有個空蕩蕩的公園，陳宥維跑下樓之後找了一圈，一下就看見有個金色腦袋出現在公園的長椅上。

陳宥維心急地跑過去，但越接近目標他就越不知道要說什麼才是最合適的，在距離還有幾步的時候他停下來，慢慢地走過去坐在何昶希隔壁。

對不起，我不是故意要笑的⋯⋯

陳宥維想了半天，也就只有道歉，再多的解釋也說不出口，他等著何昶希可能會破口大罵，卻發現隔壁毫無動靜，陳宥維轉過頭，看見何昶希手撐著頭，安靜地像美麗易碎的雕像，然後才發現何昶希在哭，默默地流下眼淚。他更說不下去了，最後只能再多說一句，對不起。

你對不起什麼，何昶希終於開口了，我又不是因為你才哭的，我想哭就哭，和你有什麼關係。

陳宥維摸了摸口袋，自然沒帶紙巾，只能眼睜睜看著何昶希從自己都包裡掏出紙巾，優雅地擦著鼻涕，就連這樣也不想示弱。

對啊我就是什麼都做不了，演戲超爛，你要的再簡單我也演不了。

所以你知道了吧，我演不了。另請高明吧！

陳宥維在何昶希預想之中沈默了，大概他等下就會走了，何昶希心想，這樣看著另一個人神經病般流淚又下了逐客令，沒人會想在這麼尷尬的時候再留下來。

可惜陳宥維不知何謂知難而退，他坐在那紋絲不動，然後何昶希聽見他開口：

除了你我不想要別的人。

他又說了這句話，孜孜不倦如西西弗斯，推自己這塊石頭：你演不了就不演，只要你能出鏡。我幫你寫多一個別的劇本。陳宥維說。

何昶希覺得奇怪，忍不住思考到底自己有什麼這麼值得他執著的。如果只是想要一個長得好看的人，要多少有多少，他比別人更突出的大概也就只有世紀災難般的演技，還有比他人更不好照顧的脾氣。強撐面子的孩子氣，明明一事無成又心比天高。

何昶希愣住，他轉過頭就看見陳宥維一直在無比認真地看著他，像在這一刻陳宥維自信石頭不會再掉下來了。

然後他向何昶希的臉伸手過去，何昶希本要閃避但他沒有，他就這樣看著陳宥維的眼睛讓他把手伸向自己，用食指接住從眼角溢出的一顆淚珠。

何昶希的嘴唇動了動，他想說些什麼但自己都忘了，他忍不住跟著陳宥維收回的手把自己也靠過去，但身體只是過去了一點，他就立刻停了下來往後靠回去，何昶希也說不清自己那一刻在想什麼，他只想追隨著那隻手讓自己接近它，像忍不住鬆懈下來的動物露出尾巴，太不像他也太不合時宜了，他及時阻止住自己，做出進一步更出格的舉動，於是他退縮了，他需要禮貌而矜持，他選擇退回去。

但陳宥維一瞬間就抓住了那個尾巴，他拋棄所有的禮貌矜持，所有的不理智不合時宜，他敏銳而又說做就做，他生來如此。何昶希往後退他就跟著向前去，沒給何昶希任何拒絕的機會，把自己的唇印在何昶希的唇上。

何昶希顫抖著，他默默允許了這種入侵，他甚至發現自己比想像中更快接受，跟著陳宥維的舌頭在彼此的口中糾纏，像海浪翻滾，永無止歇。

那你⋯⋯這樣算是答應了吧？

陳宥維笑著說，手還放在何昶希的後頸上，滿臉勢在必得，他們的臉和臉之間的距離只相差幾毫米。

我看看再說吧。何昶希嘴硬，他垂下眼不願再對著陳宥維堅定的雙眼，看向別處，妥協也要來得彆扭。很快過了會他就說，我只有一個要求，拍的時候由我自己來選我穿什麼衣服。


	3. Chapter 3

●●●

當陳宥維拿出那只有一頁的劇本時，組員全部都震驚了。

臨時換劇本，而且換的還是只有一頁根本沒什麼實際內容的劇本，組員們都以為陳宥維大概是在這個世界找不到他想要的演員而被逼瘋，沒想到陳宥維卻一臉興致勃勃地說：我已經找到了！明天就可以開拍。

然後陳宥維給出了他找的場地地址和拍的取景照，之前沒找到主演的日子陳宥維就每天找著場地，組員還沒仔細看完場地取景照，陳宥維又旋風般發了他的分鏡表，說得頭頭是道，一副一切準備充分就等開拍的意思。

組員直到到了場地，也還是面面相覷，對著那基本上只能靠分鏡表來拍攝的劇本，完全不知道陳宥維想拍出什麼，拍出來到底會是什麼樣子，劇本裡的主題到底要怎樣才能用拍的東西表現出來⋯⋯這些除了陳宥維以外沒有任何一個人有概念，更別說從頭到尾陳宥維給的資料就沒有任何一個部分寫著給演員的指示，沒有給角色寫台詞，甚至連動作都沒寫。

雖然大家當初和陳宥維組隊時也知道他是一個多麼我行我素的人，不過當他們看見這樣的劇本時還是被震撼到了，陳宥維一邊跟他們解釋，但一邊也還是堅持自己：很對不起大家，但我還是要這樣拍。

組員們最後也只好嘆氣，順著他的意思先試試。

有了劇本前科，等組員們看到陳宥維帶來的主演時，他們已經沒有話想說了。

何昶希來之前壓根沒收到陳宥維的劇本，也根本不知道拍攝場地是怎樣的，陳宥維只甩給了他一個地址，他也懶得問，反正自己已經給陳宥維打好預防針，他完全不在乎拍的東西，只是陳宥維叫他幹嘛他就幹嘛。

何昶希只問了陳宥維自己要穿什麼衣服過去，陳宥維說穿你自己想穿的就好，何昶希就大膽地隨心穿了。到場的時候陳宥維的組員們還在設置機位器具，每個人都滿臉憂心忡忡，抬頭看了眼進來的何昶希就都快速低回頭搞自己的東西，何昶希連介紹自己的機會都沒有。

第一場戲在陳宥維找的一個舞蹈室裡拍，舞蹈室四面都是鏡子，每塊鏡子的間距很短，全部貼在一起，遠看就像一片片波紋連在牆上，舞蹈室的木地板是淺色的，房間周圍豎著幾根米白色柱子，在一面靠著鏡子的地方放置了一台鋼琴。

你到底要我幹嘛？何昶希問，站在空蕩蕩的舞蹈室中間，看著鏡頭侷促而不安，陳宥維就站在攝影機隔壁說，做你自己就好了。你想一下，如果要你一個人站在這裡幾分鐘，你會幹什麼。你就按照你想的來去幹什麼。

等下我會跟你說話，你只要不說「電影」、「拍攝」一類的詞就好。

陳宥維叫組員按下開始攝影，第一個鏡頭從何昶希的近臉開始，他的臉幾乎充斥滿鏡頭，每一個細微的表情和眼神都在鏡頭前刻意地放大而暴露無疑，何昶希看著鏡頭無所適從，帶著絲毫不知道要幹嘛的尷尬緊張。他也不是沒試過被拍，想起之前模特的經歷也是一直被鏡頭對著拍，但那個時候他只需要對著鏡頭展示自己，展示自己身上的商品⋯⋯想到這裡，何昶希的視線離開了黑漆漆的攝影機鏡頭，移動到舞蹈室裡的鏡子上，他看見自己穿著暗紅帶金色花紋外套，被鏡子分割又重組，他好奇地看著自己有點怪異的樣子，摸了摸衣服，然後整了整頭髮。

鏡頭裡的何昶希拋開了剛開始的無措，開始變得接受了狀態的自如，他對著鏡子整完頭髮，好像這時才留意到鏡子裡的鋼琴，他轉身，慢慢朝鋼琴走去，這時鏡頭開始拉開，把何昶希的全身和鋼琴拍進鏡頭裡。

何昶希的手摸著琴蓋滑過去，聽見陳宥維開口問，你會彈鋼琴？

當然。何昶希說，你要我彈？

彈吧。陳宥維說。

何昶希坐下去，打開琴蓋，手指放在琴鍵上了兩秒，然後開始彈了起來。

鋼琴聲響起，陳宥維聽了一段，然後鋼琴聲戛然而止，何昶希抬起頭，看著鏡頭，準確地說他是在看著陳宥維：怎麼樣？

是舒伯特？

你聽過？何昶希有點驚訝，不過很快表情變了回去，希望陳宥維給他下一步指示。但陳宥維沒有再說話，何昶希等了一會發現陳宥維不再說話，他又自顧自彈了起來，彈了一首又一首，不知道彈了多久，陳宥維才喊了卡。

陳宥維原本還擔心何昶希會太拘束，但拍完第一場，陳宥維就放心了，何昶希比陳宥維想像中地更會自主發揮。

看回片段只有陳宥維一個人滿意，組員全都是不明所以。

其實何昶希只不過是很會自作主張，在演戲這方面他是負分，但在做自己這方面，他絕對是滿分。

第二次陳宥維叫何昶希準備穿一套有雨衣的衣服來，何昶希直接在自己穿的衣服外面穿了件透明塑料大衣。這一場還是在那個舞蹈室裡拍，何昶希到的時候就看見他們在用幾塊五顏六色的塑料舖在地面上，然後陳宥維就直接走過去躺在塑料塊上。

其中一個組員遞給何昶希一雙透明手套和一卷紅色繩子，讓他等下開拍後拿著繩子走過去，然後戴上手套。

何昶希不知道陳宥維又要拍什麼行為藝術，他接過東西問：這次又要我幹什麼？

陳宥維躺在塑料塊上，像漂浮在上面，說，你等下過來，把我綁起來就好了。

你還要自演？何昶希問，檢視手裡的東西。陳宥維躺著說，時間來不及找人了，我只能自己上。

這次他們在兩個不同地方都設置了機位，攝影機同時開拍，鏡頭裡的何昶希穿著白色的收腰連體褲，外套一件透明塑料大衣，一手拿著手套和繩子，一手提著他的長方形白色硬殼手提包，像個小工具箱。他可能才想起來忘記放下，一直提著，他左右看了看，只好先將包放在一邊，然後再走過去在躺下的陳宥維隔壁，戴上手套後單膝蹲下，拿起那卷紅色繩子，準備把陳宥維綁起來。

但要怎麼綁？何昶希拿著繩子才想到這個問題，舉起繩子在陳宥維身上比了半天，最後放棄般想就只綁手好了，就抓起陳宥維的雙手，用繩子纏了兩圈，還沒綁緊，陳宥維就掙扎了起來。

鏡頭突然拉近，對著何昶希和陳宥維在互相掙扎的上半身，陳宥維用力掙脫開繩子，何昶希還沒有反應過來，一聲驚呼，手一直抓著陳宥維的手腕，似乎對突然掙扎的陳宥維產生了瞬間的驚慌，陳宥維撲過去將他按倒，何昶希不知道接下來會怎麼樣，陳宥維就暗中有目的性地將何昶希翻過身，按著何昶希讓他趴在地上。

何昶希趴在塑料塊上，剛撐起半個身子就看到前面鏡頭隔壁有個組員舉著個寫著「爬過來」的牌子，何昶希瞬間照做，往前面爬去，鏡頭中的何昶希看起來想要爬著逃開陳宥維，又被陳宥維按著無法前行，陳宥維過去把何昶希掰回來，舖在地上的塑料片被兩人的糾纏弄得全部混亂地擠在一塊，像五顏六色的色塊被人用畫筆攪在一起。

陳宥維的臉對著何昶希的，兩個人對視了兩秒，然後陳宥維毫不猶豫地親了下去。

何昶希直接呆住了，他完全沒想到會是這種走向的拍攝，他甚至覺得這個所謂的拍攝是陳宥維耍他的，就為了各種不知所以的鏡頭。他呆呆地看著陳宥維親他，把舌頭伸進來，這時何昶希才想起要生氣，狠狠地咬了陳宥維一口。

卡！

拍攝中的組員喊了句，同時陳宥維退了起身，一臉吃痛摀住嘴巴，陳宥維想，剛剛絕對咬出血了，痛得要命。何昶希推開陳宥維站起來，整了整衣服，然後走到一邊拎起自己的包，轉頭跟陳宥維說了句：活該！

說完何昶希就推門走了出去，剩下的組員像看了一場現實狗血劇，不知該起哄還是嫌棄，陳宥維沒管何昶希，他走到攝影機前，興奮地問組員拍得怎樣，立刻看起了剛剛的錄像。

組員們實際上也不知道陳宥維居然會做出這種舉動，那張一頁的劇本上完全沒寫會有這種戲份，他們也是拍前才按照陳宥維說的在提詞版上寫好指引，適當時刻舉給演員看。

但剛剛拍的那一段卻拍得很好，兩個機位不同角度同時拍攝，鏡頭中的分佈和畫面的色彩帶著詭異又合理的氛圍，突然拉近的鏡頭把何昶希從冷淡、疑惑，再到痛苦掙脫的表情變化都拍進去了，最後他們糾纏著親吻的那段完美地和他們身下攪成一團的塑料片結合在一起，畫面看起來卻又是冷靜克制的。

之前還有不滿的組員，在看到拍出來的片段之後也都嘆氣接受了，雖然每個人都覺得拍得不錯，但根本想不到最後最怎樣剪輯，剪輯出來的故事到底會在講什麼。

拍完他們收拾東西準備離開，冷靜過後的陳宥維準備到外面去打電話給何昶希道歉，沒想到拉開門就看見何昶希在走廊上靠牆玩著手機，陳宥維有點竊喜：我還以為你走了。

哼。何昶希從手機裡抬頭甩他一個眼刀，我才不像某些人拍戲一樣什麼都不講，我就算走也會說一聲。

拜託你下次要拍這種無賴戲份之前能不能先講一聲，我討厭沒有預警。

說完何昶希就要轉身，被陳宥維拉著攔住了，對不起，是我錯了。

何昶希心想，怎麼又是對不起，到底要說多少句對不起，你的對不起早就失去效力了。

陳宥維繼續解釋，因為我想拍的就是你的反應，我承認是我的功利心過重了⋯⋯陳宥維摸摸鼻子，我只要一拍戲就這樣，我改正。

何昶希轉過頭去看著陳宥維，縱然理性覺得他的話沒多少可信程度，內心還是抵不住他的眼神攻擊，陳宥維說：我送你回去吧？還是要先請你吃飯賠罪？

你最好是兩樣都做！何昶希說。

陳宥維笑了，那走吧，我的車就停在樓下。

他們走去搭電梯，電梯剛好是空的，何昶希站在電梯按鈕前按按鈕，電梯門關上的時候，陳宥維貼過去讓何昶希轉過來對著他，何昶希的背後靠著電梯邊的欄杆，陳宥維說，現在我要親你了，我提前跟你說一句。

何昶希氣鼓鼓地看著他，想把他揍扁，但又只能看著他把臉靠過來親自己。剛親一口，陳宥維就立退開，吸氣喊痛，何昶希偷笑他：你活該！

下到一樓，何昶希沒想到陳宥維的車是摩托車，說，你還會開這個？

剛考到到摩托車牌。陳宥維說，遞過頭盔給何昶希，何昶希在戴頭盔前十分懷疑陳宥維的車技：你行不行？萬一你把我摔下去⋯⋯

那我就死了。陳宥維說，心碎而死。


	4. Chapter 4

●●●

這場戲在兩棟辦公樓之間的一個平台上拍，陳宥維和他的組員圍在一起商量，看見何昶希因為怕曬站在陰影裡，何昶希以為他要自己走出來，陳宥維卻擺手勢讓他停下。

陳宥維走過去，跟何昶希說，等下拍攝的時候，我⋯⋯

你又要拍什麼奇怪的東西？何昶希警覺。

也不是，你放心吧這次不會很出格的，就只是⋯⋯等下你順著我就可以了。

何昶希還是一臉警惕，不能輕易相信陳宥維的（話）描述，於是直到拍攝開始，何昶希都一直僵著。

何昶希背對著陳宥維，陳宥維在他後面接近，然後拉何昶希的手臂，使何昶希要轉身面對他。

何昶希嚇了一下，心想，戲來了吧，又想起陳宥維剛過跟自己說要順著他，那就照做吧。陳宥維把何昶希扯向自己，何昶希順從地被拉了過去，一下撞進陳宥維懷裡。

卡。這聲卡是陳宥維自己喊的，何昶希抬頭，看見陳宥維放開他，說，不對。

不是你說的要順著你嗎？

是順著我沒錯，但也不要太順著我。陳宥維說，再試一次。

攝影機再次開拍，這次何昶希有了準備，陳宥維過去拉他的時候故意沒讓他那麼容易把自己拉過去，扯了幾回，何昶希才轉身，然後聽到陳宥維喊，卡！

又怎麼不行？何昶希說，陳宥維扶額，拉扯時間太長了，再試一次。

後來攝影機連續開拍了好幾次，都沒能過，組員也都忍不住上來向何昶希解釋說明一下，何昶希就是抓不住他們到底想要什麼，好幾個人七嘴八舌地連續跟他講，何昶希頭都暈了，太陽越來越大，能給何昶希躲的陰影面積越來越小，拍了好多次，何昶希開始覺得熱想把大衣脫了，陳宥維又說大衣不能脫，要符合角色形象。

我不懂。何昶希直說，就算我懂了，我也演不出你們想要的東西，我本來就不會演戲！

何昶希有點自暴自棄，又熱又累，組員聽見他說這句話，也不知道回什麼好，演員又不是他們找的，誰的鍋誰來背，組員全體同時看向陳宥維，言下之意是：你快點搞定你的主角！

陳宥維乾咳一聲，把何昶希拉去一邊，算我求你了希希，再試幾次吧，等下拍完了你想怎樣都行。

何昶希心想，我看起來像只有三歲嗎？

但都已經拍了那麼多次了，現在放棄又說不過去。何昶希只好點頭。

攝影機不知第幾次開拍，何昶希背對著陳宥維站在平台的欄杆邊，往向遠處，何昶希站的那一塊剛好在陰影之下，而陳宥維站在另一邊有太陽的地方，陳宥維急促地走過去，拉著何昶希，像何昶希要捨棄他，而他想讓何昶希為他停留。

何昶希站在原地，試圖想把手從陳宥維手中抽出來，他帶上了因為之前多次拍攝而產生的一絲不耐煩，在鏡頭中的何昶希看起來因冷漠而微微皺起眉頭。但陳宥維抓得很緊，陳宥維用了力沒有放開，何昶希掙脫不開，只好被迫轉頭看著他，並說了一句：放開我。

陳宥維的表情執著得讓人動容，他們靠近的距離足以讓何昶希看見陳宥維眼底湧出的半滴淚水。何昶希眼裡閃過一絲驚訝，但他忍住了，何昶希咬住自己，令緊閉的嘴巴動了動，他的眼神像龐大的冰山平靜面對著預言的降臨。

如果我放開你，你會不會愛我。

陳宥維說，鏡頭中他的手緊緊抓著何昶希的手臂。

何昶希也說不清那一刻突如其來的動機，他抬起另一隻手伸向陳宥維，卻又不知道該不該真的碰到他，停在半空中，這時陳宥維伸出他的手，撫摸何昶希的側臉。

卡！

拍攝的組員激動喊卡，陳宥維第一時間抽回手跑去看錄像回放，何昶希鬆了口氣，這次總行了吧？！

陳宥維沒空回他，在全神貫注看著回放，何昶希毫不關心，只想著終於可以脫大衣了，熱死他了。

拍攝過程十分麻煩，但最後出來的鏡頭效果倒是全員都滿意的。

這樣拍多幾次，大家都熟悉陳宥維毫無章法的拍攝了，組員也都漸漸能從分鏡表理解陳宥維想要的效果，雖然他的目的還是只有他決定，拍到什麼時候算行也只有他自己才知道。

組員們也眼熟了何昶希，知道這個「演員」不會演戲，卻又是陳宥維選定的唯一主演。

何昶希是無法「演」出來的，他只能靠一個反應來回應反應，恰好這種就是陳宥維想要的，他不想要事先編排好的演技，他只想要何昶希的反應，讓鏡頭去捕捉何昶希，而不是讓何昶希演給鏡頭看。

他們一邊好奇陳宥維是哪裡找到這個花裡胡哨、特立獨行又好看的人，每次來片場幾乎都穿著和上次完全不同的衣服配飾，單靠穿著就能成為目光焦點，但完全和「演員」二次搭不上邊，只能算是高檔雜誌的冷臉模特；他們另一邊又好奇陳宥維和何昶希的關係，不但舉止親密，每日「希希」來「宥維」去，傻子都看得出有一腿，但又不敢直接八卦，只能在一起吃盒飯的時候偷偷問何昶希。

能不能問你一個問題？

可以啊。

幾個組員互相對視了一眼，話到嘴邊還是沒敢問，只好臨時換個問題：你知不知道陳宥維要拍的是什麼？

何昶希非常乾脆：當然不知道。


	5. Chapter 5

●●●

陳宥維帶何昶希去了一家他經常買影碟的店，店面小小的卻鋪滿了海量電影，無論是最新發行的電影還是經典老片都有，陳宥維經常跑來訂碟，再順便和同樣是電影發燒友的店長聊兩句。

來的剛好，你上次訂的CC藍光到了！

剛進門，店長就立刻叫住陳宥維，陳宥維跟何昶希說，你先隨便看看，我過去拿碟。

何昶希點點頭，目光掃視各種電影封面，從貨架一直舖到牆上都有掛著。何昶希和大多數人一樣，覺得電影不過是適當時候的適當消遣，只要故事好看就行了，所以他也完全不理解陳宥維在拍的東西，又沒有一個主要故事，光是莫名其妙的東西拍來拍去，也不知道有什麼意義。

話雖如此，不過也沒有因此留下對電影的壞印象，反倒有點好奇令陳宥維沈迷的電影，如果他喜歡的話，說不定自己也會喜歡。

你有什麼感興趣的嗎？

陳宥維見何昶希專注看著碟片，有些稀奇他對電影感興趣，何昶希從貨架上取下一張碟，舉給陳宥維看。

我想看這個。何昶希說。

陳宥維就把藍光機般去了何昶希家，這還是他第一次去何昶希家。何昶希一個人住在公寓的十二樓，省去有室友的煩惱；而陳宥維住在學校的四人宿舍，習慣早出晚歸。

何昶希的家挺豪華，現代風裝潢，還有各種簡約時尚家具，有一間臥室和衣帽間，擺滿他的衣服、皮鞋皮包。

陳宥維把藍光機插好，何昶希從冰箱拿飲料出來，兩個人就坐在沙發上看起了《東京暮色》。

陳宥維其實看過這部，依稀記得故事內容，電影兩個多小時，小津的電影一般都是定點鏡頭，緩緩敘來，陳宥維心想何昶希應該不會喜歡，但他說了想看這部，跟著再看一看也挺好，原本是這麼想的，但可能是昨晚做分鏡表太晚，看到一半沒忍住先睡著的反倒是陳宥維。

當陳宥維醒的時候，電影已經快到尾聲，畫面上是老人孤獨的背影，陳宥維轉頭竟然看見何昶希抽了好幾張紙巾在擦眼流，一時之間不知道要說什麼，只好跟著何昶希一起把電影的結尾看完。

電影結束，何昶希一邊擦眼淚鼻涕一邊拿出碟片的盒子看，陳宥維忍不住思考起來。

以前似乎也沒聽過何昶希喜歡看什麼電影，事實上他們根本就沒聊過什麼電影，陳宥維每次提起接近的內容時都感覺何昶希毫不關心，以為他對電影的看法就像對他的哲學專業課，何昶希巴不得那些理論和作業一同消失；陳宥維可能一開始就想錯了，他不關心不代表厭惡，只是源自一種不了解所帶來的選擇性無視。所以何昶希也會看電影，而且還會看《東京暮色》哭得稀裡嘩啦。陳宥維越想，職業病越發作，試圖回到電影本身聯繫：這部是小津的最後一部黑白電影，一場略帶些狗血的悲劇被小津拍得如此蒼涼，有關破碎的家庭，悲傷而沈鬱⋯⋯

何昶希抬頭，看見陳宥維一臉古怪，以為陳宥維把他當作秀：幹嘛？不相信我是真哭嗎？

不是不相信你哭，只是沒想到你會喜歡小津。或者你還會喜歡⋯⋯陳宥維話沒說出來，在腦子裡尋找和小津有共同之處的導演，還在進行腦內研究思考，何昶希就繼續說：我才不像你那麼厲害，假哭一流。你那麼厲害都能當演員了。

陳宥維這時才中斷了他的思考，一臉疑惑：什麼假哭？

今天早上，拍攝的時候你不是哭了嗎？何昶希義正嚴辭，別說是我眼花看錯。

噢，那個。陳宥維沒想到原來何昶希有在在意這件事：我那個時候臨時掐了自己一把，才能把眼淚逼出來。這麼說，我還挺有當演員的天份的，哈哈⋯⋯

你為什麼要哭？肯定也是為了利用我的反應吧。我才不像你們這些「演員」⋯⋯

「你們」？

我有個以前同學是表演系的。還搶了我想去的牌子宣傳片拍攝⋯⋯至少我是這麼想的，如果我會演戲的話，怎樣都不會輪到他去拍！

陳宥維這時才看出何昶希是在嫉妒，剛哭完眼睛鼻子還是紅紅的，卻一臉孩子氣的憤怒，他第一次發現何昶希在嫉妒某樣東西或是某個人，就像他一開始見到何昶希的樣子一樣，胡亂發脾氣又傷心，他忍不住伸手去把何昶希摟過來。

可是如果你不是沒去成那個宣傳片拍攝，我也不會見到你，你也不會來當我的主角了。

你？又和你有什麼關係啦。我要是能去拍宣傳片，才不會留在這裡被你折磨，當你的什麼奇怪主角⋯⋯何昶希說著，陳宥維突然猛地用力抓住何昶希肩膀，讓何昶希轉過來看著自己，一臉鄭重其事，我真的很折磨你嗎？

何昶希被嚇到，露出心虛：也、也不是⋯⋯

那就好。

陳宥維瞬間笑了，知道自己被耍了的何昶希狂錘他。

晚上陳宥維沒回宿舍，在何昶希床上睡了一晚，早上醒來在地上撿起衣服，正打算穿回去，就聽見何昶希在床上的聲音。

別告訴我你想穿回昨天那身。何昶希手撐著頭看著他說。

我等下回宿舍再換衣服。

不行。何昶希從床上跳起來，把陳宥維手裡的衣服扔回地上。現在就換，換我的。

說完，何昶希「嘩啦」拉開衣櫃，從裡面掏出一件又一件衣服攤在床上，然後在陳宥維身上比，陳宥維覺得何昶希可能拿出了世界上所有的衣服，都攤在這張床上了。

何昶希讓陳宥維穿了又脫，脫了又穿，光是一條皮帶都挑了五六條，一臉興高采烈像裝扮著自己新養的寵物，熱情似火宛如在激情拍攝電影的陳宥維。

陳宥維扶額，希希，我隨便穿穿就好了。

你答應過我只要拍完我想怎樣都可以，所以我想怎樣就怎樣。何昶希說，陳宥維只能認命被當作換裝公仔。

最後陳宥維穿著一身何昶希的衣服，開摩托回學校，剛好碰上走在路邊的李汶翰，李汶翰上下掃了他一眼，一針見血地說：陳宥維，你被包養了。


	6. Chapter 6

●●●

鄰近總拍攝的最後幾場戲，拍攝時間到了，何昶希卻沒有像平時一樣出現，陳宥維給何昶希打了幾個電話，對方都沒有接聽。

何昶希的教育使然，感情除外，他在一些規矩的事情上很有原則，和動不動改期換期的陳宥維不一樣，何昶希只要約好了他就不會遲到，答應的事也不會爽約。

但今天很明顯不一樣，距離約定好的時間已經過去了半小時，陳宥維還是聯繫不到何昶希，他隱約感覺到事情不對，跟組員道歉說今天拍攝取消，準備親自驅車去找何昶希。

說來奇怪，陳宥維才想起他幾乎不認識任何一個何昶希的朋友，他也不記得平時獨來獨往的何昶希有和什麼人有來往，只能想起在對話中出現的何昶希的一個表演系同學，但他也根本沒問名字，要不然直接找李汶翰就能聯繫到人。

陳宥維也不是沒想到去何昶希學校找他，但何昶希討厭他的專業，平時都是能逃就逃，這種時候估計也不會去學校；至於他打工的地方⋯⋯陳宥維倒不覺得何昶希是那種逃了拍攝為了去打工的人。那麼就只能去他家裡找他了。

和何昶希的聊天框對話時間還停留在前天，他記得何昶希說昨天要回家（不是他的租屋）一趟，和爸媽吃飯，就沒了消息。

陳宥維到了何昶希家門口，按了兩三次門鈴都沒人開門，篤定何昶希一定在家的念頭沉了下去，少有的慌張浮了出來：如果去他家這招也行不通，就真的不知道要去哪找人了。

一時之間竟不知接下去要怎麼辦，只能看著黑色木門上的密碼鎖發呆。

陳宥維的執著不死心，拿出手機再給何昶希打了個電話，也還是無人接聽。誰能想到現在他能做到的最後手段，也不過是再打個電話，依賴這不可靠的電子產品能夠給予回應。

對著何昶希，一切都變得很突然。陳宥維一開始實際也沒想過真的能找到他滿意的主角，他堅信這個世界上肯定存在這個他最想要的主角，但他根本沒對自己能夠遇到這個主角抱有幻想，直到他突然看見何昶希，在奢侈品店的櫥窗裡像一個憤怒的處刑人，自己甘願走進刑場，請他當自己的主角。接著是他突然寫了只有一頁的劇本，突然把自己的短片整個都換了，他拍了自己原本沒想過要拍的東西，他對何昶希的執著超過他的預想，辛勤地舖好毛皮地毯只為了讓何昶希踏上去，然後自己再拿著攝影機跟隨。

陳宥維直到現在才想到，他忽略了對何昶希的一無所知，他忽略了一切只為了獲得自己想要的東西。他親他，他上他，他讓他面對鏡頭。

何昶希就像一座孤獨的燈塔，一旦他關了燈，就完全消失在陳宥維的海域中。

陳宥維的手機傳來震動，他急忙掏出來看，結果發現是攝影小組的組員發來問找到何昶希了沒有，湧出一股不可抑止的煩躁失望，連解鎖都不想，就把手機揣回口袋裡，靠在房門前的欄杆上急躁地抓了抓頭髮，出現這種焦躁的感覺還是在有次他沒在規定時間內完成作品，被老師直接拒看他的作品。

舊事重提，陳宥維忍不住想，萬一何昶希再也不出現⋯⋯

說到底，自己連何昶希為何消失的原因都不知道，是什麼衣服的新品發佈會？是我做錯了什麼？是厭倦了拍攝？還是找到了新的對象，覺得無聊就無聲甩了自己⋯⋯仔細想想，也不對啊，何昶希就算不甩自己，也會先穿一身九十年代的全黑GU●●I，戴著巨大黑超，出現在自己面前說：陳宥維，我忍你很久了！然後再一杯水潑在自己身上⋯⋯

門內傳出的動靜打斷了陳宥維的幻想畫面，他聽見一陣腳步聲，黑色的門被打開了，陳宥維欣喜地轉身，看清了何昶希的樣子之後又停了下來。

一個睡眼朦朧的何昶希出現在門內，眼睛紅紅的，頭髮翹來翹去，身上還穿著已經變得皺巴巴的襯衫西褲，在陳宥維印象中從未見過這樣的何昶希，就算是在家，何昶希也會換起居服，睡覺就換成套睡衣，精緻又規矩地像皇室貴族，更別說讓自己的襯衫變得皺巴巴的。

希希⋯⋯陳宥維還沒講完一句話，何昶希就打斷了他。

我餓了。何昶希說。

二十分鐘之後，陳宥維提著剛買的食物回到何昶希家門口，發現何昶希連門都沒關，虛掩著門自己卻又捲著一大團被子躺回床上。

何昶希把所有窗簾都拉上了，把整個房間蓋得嚴嚴實實，陳宥維把食物放在桌上，摸黑去把窗簾拉開，何昶希立刻在床上發出一聲悲鳴，陳宥維沒拉完窗簾，停下來問了句，希希你病了？

何昶希有很多壞習慣，但撒謊不在其中。

沒有。何昶希從被子裡傳來一聲悶悶的聲音，陳宥維過去撥開被子把手伸進去，找到何昶希的額頭，要親手確認。

你沒生病，那怎麼不回我電話？陳宥維說，算了，先吃東西吧。

我又不是一定要回你電話。

陳宥維愣了愣，也是。

何昶希在餐桌上開始吃東西，陳宥維知道他喜歡什麼，除了飯以外還買了牛奶和零食，何昶希就算餓極了吃飯也還是慢條斯理的，把吃的全都打開了，不緊不慢地每樣都吃一口。

你不是一定要回我電話沒錯，但你答應了我要來拍攝。陳宥維說。

是哦。何昶希說，和平時一樣滿不在乎的語氣，但平時陳宥維知道他只是說說而已，答應了自己去拍攝就會去，這次卻不太一樣，陳宥維感覺此刻的何昶希是真的不在乎。

如果我說我不想拍你的短片了⋯⋯

何昶希說，陳宥維心中一跳：竟和他的預想（之一）重合了。

何昶希繼續說，那你會怎樣？何昶希放下筷子，手撐在桌子上，他的表情帶著些执拗般的想像：你會生氣？你會失望，然後可能會罵我，然後⋯⋯

陳宥維皺了皺眉，是不是昨天發生了什麼？

何昶希突然變了表情， 你知道什麼？

你走吧，我暫時不想看見你。

何昶希冷酷地下了逐客令，轉身走進房間，關了房門。

陳宥維說的沒錯，昨天的確發生了什麼。

但對於何昶希來說，也只是些反覆發生在他生命裡的事情，無非就是在家庭聚餐中和爸爸吵架，媽媽像個旁觀者一樣無力的制止。

何昶希逃跑般回到自己的租屋，卻絕望地發現他永遠都無法和家庭分開，他的所有東西都不是他的，血緣這種東西永遠的印刻在身體裡，再由自己繼承。他想他肯定是繼承了那最不好的部分。就像電影裡明子跟她媽媽說：我肯定不是爸爸的孩子吧，要不然我怎麼會只繼承了骯髒的媽媽的血？

何昶希躲回他的租屋，連燈都不想開，衣服也不換就躺在床上，內心滿是悲傷的洪流，對同情的貪婪渴望讓他想打電話給陳宥維，電話拿在手邊卻按不下手，看著對話框停留在自己的那句「我回家一趟，和爸媽吃飯」。每個人都有自己的困境煩惱，憑什麼無端要讓他人給予施捨？

他們也不過是虛假的安慰，沒有人能夠真正完全理解另一個人，就連親人也不行，更何況是只認識了不久的人？

沒人受得了他的頑劣根性，一個被家庭寵壞又傷透了的孩子，以前曾經有過的戀人也都因為受不了他而分手，他們受不了他的忽冷忽熱，時刻都要被哄的極度沒有安全感，捧太過了何昶希又會嫌無聊，無情地將他們一腳踢開。誰都不想跟一個這麼麻煩的人在一起，更別說是談戀愛。

更何況，他和陳宥維根本不存在什麼關係的確認，他不知道陳宥維會忍耐自己多久，忍耐自己到什麼地步，如果他現在叫他過來，像以往一樣任著性子大耍一通，又能保證陳宥維不會立刻離開嗎？

說到底不過是各取所需。陳宥維需要何昶希來拍戲，何昶希需要陳宥維給他關愛。他渴望那句「我只要你」，他渴望自己哪怕在一個人的心裡是真正的與眾不同，因此不想、也不願去分辨真假。

何昶希目前還需要陳宥維，連他自己都說不明白原因，也不想搞懂，生怕一旦他弄明白，自己就真的徹底離不開陳宥維了。

所以何昶希沒打出那通電話。他直接關掉手機，不想記起明天還有拍攝，哭到累了就直接睡覺，最後腦中想起的是明子臨死前的台詞：我想從頭來過⋯⋯

何昶希不知道在房間裡呆了多久，可能又睡了一覺，天都變黑了，何昶希打開房門出來，客廳沒有開燈，他本想倒杯水喝，轉頭卻發現陳宥維在黑漆漆的客廳裡打開了電視，在看《東京暮色》。

你怎麼還在。何昶希說，他有點驚訝，本來以為自己那樣就能趕跑陳宥維，但他忘了陳宥維對自己異常執著，沒那麼容易打發。

要是別的（正常）人早就生氣離開了吧？沒人願意熱臉對著一個神經兮兮的冷屁股，而且又莫名其妙⋯⋯（想到這裡何昶希有點想笑，別人看自己說不定就和看他的短片一樣，莫名其妙。）

除非他有「不能放棄」的理由。

我上次看到一半就睡著了，中間一大段都沒看到，現在就補回去看⋯⋯

陳宥維說到一半，何昶希就打斷了他。

「你真的覺得我不錯嗎？」

這個理由總不可能是自己。

「我只是你能在有限的時間裡能找到的最好的而已吧？」

每個人都只是看見光鮮亮麗的自己，他從一開始就應該是這樣的，守規矩，扮演聽話花瓶就好了，不需要有自己的想法⋯⋯

「你只是害怕你的短片拍不完而已。」

好看又有錢的人也不只有他一個，他不見得自己有多特別。

「你又不了解我。」

他無法看見陳宥維眼裡的自己。

陳宥維想起他早上在門外沒想完的問題，萬一何昶希再也不出現，這件事的後果會如何？

他的短片該怎麼辦？連累了組員不說，前面的成果全都前功盡棄，無法交差，在自己的學生生涯劃上一個大叉。

更重要的是，他自己又該怎麼辦？他到現在才正視到這個被埋在深處的問題。

他本以為這股焦燥可以歸咎成是因為短片，會因為短片無法拍完而帶來的許多麻煩，但這股焦燥實際是因為他在害怕，如果何昶希不再出現，他很有可能就會因此失去他。

陳宥維生性自信無比，遇到想要的才會去執著，對不在意的東西從不浪費一絲精力。

他從一開始就不吝嗇於表現對何昶希的追求，他本以為這樣的表現已經足夠，他清楚自己想要什麼，他太過自信，反而忽視了一些重要的問題。

說到底，讓他如此癡迷拍攝的短片並不是因為短片本身，而是因為何昶希。

就連他自己都沒想到，他最需要做的是：剖開自己。

何昶希顧影自憐，他知道自己最好在悲傷的洪流把他衝倒之前，就被引導向別的地方去。他不想聽見任何答案，他只需要一件事。

「你喜歡我嗎？」

何昶希一邊說，一邊揭開襯衫的扣子，讓真絲襯衫從身上滑下去，掉落在腳邊，呈現出他幾乎完美的上半身。

「喜歡我的話就來操我吧。」

在這種時候往往語言是無力的，唯有行動才能用以回應。

陳宥維沈默著，何昶希在黑暗中不太看得清他的表情，只有播放結束的電視機閃著黑色光芒。

他只知道陳宥維向他走了過來，以少有的強硬姿態把他拉過去扔在沙發上，何昶希意料之中地想，陳宥維終於生氣了。

是因為自己戳穿了他的真相嗎？從一開始就只是為了利用他拍短片，順便操他，一舉兩得。何昶希想，雖然自己又何嘗不是呢？他只是想被關注，被當作與眾不同，得到永無休止的愛⋯⋯

何昶希任由陳宥維扯下他的西褲和內褲，甩在一邊，打開他的大腿，以一種羞恥又毫無保留的姿態呈現在陳宥維面前。陳宥維脫下他的衣服褲子，扯下內褲的同時早已硬挺的陰莖彈了出來。

何昶希有點沒反應過來：等下⋯⋯他話還沒說完，陳宥維就插了進去，何昶希尖叫著同時把指甲插進陳宥維的肩上。

就算最近才和陳宥維做過沒過幾天，但毫無潤滑的插入任何人都吃不消。分不清是因為痛苦還是因為快感，何昶希的眼裡湧出生理淚水，就算是這種情況何昶希的陰莖也不可抑止地硬了，跟隨著陳宥維的動作一下一下地戳著他的小腹，何昶希只能一邊尖叫著一邊破碎地說著，慢、點⋯慢點⋯⋯

等何昶希習慣這種節奏，接收到的快感就大於痛苦了，他發洩般又盡情地一邊啜泣，一邊肆無忌憚地喊叫，讓陳宥維托著他的屁股重重地撞擊，嘴裡罵著陳宥維，又想始作俑者好像也是自己⋯⋯

「你說我不了解你，沒錯。」

陳宥維突然開口，身下的動作也慢了下來，何昶希像被拋向空中又被接住，一時沒反應過來。

「我是不夠了解你，但你也不夠了解我。」陳宥維說繼續說，身下的動作又跟隨著他的回答慢慢加快，「如果你能看到我眼中的你，你就會知道你是任何人都無法取代。」

「你不是我在有限的時間裡能找到最好的，你是我在我一生所有的時間裡能找到的最好的。」

「我是怕我的短片拍不完，但我更怕你從我身邊逃開。」

「我已經把心送給你了，你發現了，只是你還沒有相信而已。」

陳宥維越說，動作就越來越快，被操得死去活來的何昶希根本作不出回應，只能零碎地發出幾個音節，「你能、不能⋯⋯等結束了、再說！」


	7. Chapter 7

●●●

在道路邊，正在（同時也是停止）興建中的建築物，被籠罩在一片陰鬱氛圍裡的廢墟中，在一陣死寂的沈默裡。

他看上去似乎消瘦了一點，他的衣服不再光鮮亮麗，充滿色彩，他變憔悴了，但眼裡卻又充滿一股奇異的熱情，他向前望去，彷彿前方同時擁有希望和毀滅，一切都在向他走來。

他的戀人從他身後抱著他，把手環在他的腰間，頭側著靠在他的肩上，神情嚴肅又憂鬱。

我愛上你了。更糟糕的是，你也愛上了我。他的戀人說。

突然，從另一邊的黑暗裡傳來腳步聲，兩三個黑衣人迅速出現將他的戀人拖走。

卡！

然後是負責拍攝的組員的聲音響起，負責群演黑衣人的組員脫下黑色外套，陳宥維也走了過去第一時間看攝影效果。

何昶希活動了下頭部，拿出水瓶喝兩口水，接過組員遞過來的衣服，上面有事先準備已經洒好的血漿。

等下就是最後一幕了，你只要倒下假裝「死亡」就好了。陳宥維跟何昶希說。

我要自殺？何昶希嗤笑，你們這些文藝青年到底還有沒有更好的方式解決解決不了的煩惱啊。

說不定是他殺。陳宥維反駁，準備指導進行最後的拍攝。

行吧行吧。何昶希擺擺手，換上衣服，等待攝影機開拍。

拍完基本殺青，他們在規定時間內完成了拍攝，全體包括何昶希在內都鬆了口氣。他們一起去飯店吃飯，終於不是一起圍著吃盒飯了，大家都開心地又吃又喝。

終於有組員趁著喝了酒，大膽「斥責」陳宥維：陳宥維，你就是公辦私事，想找自己的男朋友來當主角而已嘛！之前還搞得那麼麻煩，找了幾萬個演員都不滿意⋯⋯

陳宥維伸出食指抓了抓額頭，其實⋯⋯

是公辦私事沒錯，但應該是反過來，讓主演變成了男朋友。

話還沒說話，就被組員打斷，你不用說了我們都懂。

這時剛去洗手間回來的何昶希入坐，問，你們在聊什麼？

組員回：沒什麼，在聊人生的不公而已。

結束後，依舊是陳宥維開摩托送何昶希回家，到了何昶希家樓下，何昶希下車，摘下頭盔遞給陳宥維，然後站著看著陳宥維。

陳宥維也摘下了頭盔，看著何昶希，兩個人在一陣沈默的對視中，彷彿在猜誰會先開口。

還是何昶希搶先了，你有別的電影推薦嗎？他說。

陳宥維笑了，何昶希以為他是覺得自己的說辭太幼稚，正打算說點別藉口的掩蓋一下，卻看到陳宥維認真地說，你想看怎樣的？

不要那麼悲傷的就行了。

陳宥維想了想：我覺得我的腦子裡藏了一萬部「不悲傷」的電影，就等著你待會請我去你家播放了。


	8. Chapter 8

●●●

陳宥維叫何昶希陪他去海邊拍攝。

是補拍內容。只是要拍攝海浪的畫面，用在短片的幾個鏡頭裡，不需要任何人入鏡，是單純的風景拍攝。

你為什麼不叫你的組員去？我對你們那些拍攝的東西一竅不通。何昶希說。

我知道。陳宥維說，但我只想和你一起去。

要過夜？和你一起住嗎？

你不和我住和誰住！

像一場小型旅途，陳宥維收拾好了一大包攝影器材，綁好在摩托車座椅的尾巴上，去何昶希家樓下接他。何昶希聽說要在那住一晚上，立刻興奮地轉來轉去收拾東西，陳宥維頭疼地叮囑何昶希不要帶太多東西，摩托載不了那麼多。

何昶希撇了撇嘴，我又沒有要帶很多東西，只是帶點必需品而已！邊說著手裡邊挑了個大皮包，往裡面塞衣服，陳宥維過去搶過何昶希手裡的包，扔在一邊，然後隨手從沙發上拿起一個小包，拉過何昶希的手就要走。

等等！何昶希只好急忙往小包裡塞進一套睡衣，再被陳宥維拖走。

到達海邊花一兩個小時車程，現在是淡季海邊根本沒什麼人，海灘上冷冷清清的，遠看像一塊光禿禿的麵包。

陳宥維把車停在一邊，拿起一大包攝影器材，走去沙灘上安置。何昶希在旁邊跟著，對攝影機顯出罕有的熱情，積極地問陳宥維要怎麼弄，圍著器材說要幫忙。

架好攝影機，接下來就是漫長地等待般拍攝。

風景攝像一直是像釣魚，陳宥維在照顧著攝影機，何昶希就算呆著沒事幹也沒磨滅他莫名的愉快心情，他坐在沙灘上看陳宥維專心攝影的背影，過一會他就掏出從陳宥維那拿來的一本書隨便看看。

空氣像從海裡分割出來，乘著海浪向前侵襲，變得急促又溫柔，它們肆無忌憚地席捲著整片海灘，穿過髮絲滲透進身體裡。

沙灘不遠處放著些生鏽的鐵鍊和發脹的木板，和沙堆裡沒有生命的貝殼一樣成為沙灘上的陳列品，供海浪把玩。

何昶希躺了下來，任憑被海風吹得有點冷也不想用外套裹緊身體，耳邊是無休止的、耳語般的海浪聲，天空填滿了他的整個視野。

這些鏡頭也能拍得到嗎？鏡頭能夠拍到我現在感受的嗎？

何昶希說。

陳宥維轉頭，看著他。

我想，鏡頭只能試圖窺探吧。

陳宥維說。

何昶希看起來優美而寂靜，潮濕冰涼的海風在他身上掠過，不安份的頭髮也不能擾亂他的寂靜，像一座冰山一樣安靜而完整。

陳宥維過去在何昶希身邊躺下，打破了籠罩在何昶希身上的完整氛圍，何昶希轉頭看著他，當何昶希看著他的時候一切都變了，像有什麼隱秘的東西在他眼裡繁榮生長，陳宥維莽撞地自燃，成為一個無法撲滅的火團，擾亂這份寂靜。

一滴雨水率先刺入了他們之間，它滴落在何昶希臉上，然後跟隨著它的大軍也陸續到來，洒在整片沙灘上。

陳宥維立刻爬了起來，脫下外套就罩在攝影機身上，快點！他說，何昶希也跑過去幫忙連著架子一起抬攝影機，兩個人趕在雨下大之前狂奔，何昶希拿著的書掉在沙灘上，又只好叫著轉身檢起，手忙腳亂。

他們狂奔向陳宥維訂的一家海邊旅館，這種日子根本沒幾個人入住，他們的房間在二樓，他們還要爬一層樓梯，開門進房後兩個人都累得氣喘吁吁。

懸掛在頂上的吊燈投射出無力的光線，他們在進門前早已全身濕透，陳宥維急忙檢查著攝影機，確保它毫髮無傷，何昶希看著陳宥維像只落水狗一臉緊張害怕，被天氣欺負顯得有些委屈，何昶希笑了，明明他自己也像剛從水裡撈出來一樣狼狽。

何昶希伸出手攔在陳宥維和攝影機中間，摸著他的臉讓他轉頭看著自己，說，別怕，壞了我給你買個新的。

陳宥維瞬間被逗笑，買買買，你就知道用錢買嗎？

不然呢，何昶希假裝天真，用錢不可以買你嗎？

那我還是很貴的。陳宥維說，把攝像機放在一邊，將兩個濕漉漉的額頭靠在一起。

你得用你的心來換才能買得起我。

他們一邊親吻一邊互相追逐著進浴室，在狹小的淋浴間裡做愛。何昶希的一隻手撐在滿是水霧的玻璃門上，印出一個清晰的掌印，何昶希分不清是水比較燙還是陳宥維，又或者是一切都燙得像要在熔岩中蒸發。陳宥維在何昶希背後進入他，何昶希像被捉住的動物一樣嗚咽一聲，同時昂起了頭，陳宥維的頭就靠在他肩上，重重的鼻息和他的吻一起落在何昶希的肩上、脖子上，何昶希伸手摸他的頭，讓手指鑲進陳宥維的髮絲之間。水氣和情慾像要同時把他們淹沒，沒有任何比這更重要。

結束之後他們擦乾身體坐在床上，何昶希從包裡掏出他的高級睡衣，卻連穿上的力氣都沒有了，只能抱在身上，躺在陳宥維懷裡，陳宥維手上拿著吹風機吹他的頭髮，說要先吹乾頭髮。何昶希困得動都動不了，說，可是我好困啊。何昶希的聲音帶著點鼻音，變得軟軟的，因為睏意被拉長，沒過多久他就睡著了。陳宥維把何昶希和自己的頭髮吹得半乾，也忍不住迷失在吹風機規律的轟鳴聲中，一手攬著何昶希，一手握著吹風機倒在床上，睡著之前還記得下意識把吹風機關了。


End file.
